Reunion
by DraconianPhilosopher
Summary: Years ago, Ash Ketchum promised to return to Altomare when his journey was over. This is the story of his return.


**I've long loved the pairing of Ash and Latias. I've also long thought that Bianca is a rather forgotten character with a great deal of potential. This one shot is something I've spontaneously written at 3 in the morning, so I hope that you enjoy it. **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Twilight had fallen on the island city of Altomare.

Altomare was a city of great history and tradition; possessing its own legend passed down in story and song each year to the children at festivals and by the bedside.

The legend of the mythical Eon duo, Latias and Latios, who had once upon a time saved the city from certain destruction.

Little did the city know that the legend was more fact than fiction, and that it had already been relived again only years prior. The only people who actually realized this though were either a part of the legend itself, or long departed from the city.

This rule had one exception in the form of a burgeoning young painter by the name of Bianca Kanon, who was a dear friend of the mythical dragoness Latias.

After her brother passed away and the trainer who had helped her departed Altomare, Latias had fallen into a deep depression, broken only by the comfort of Bianca and her grandfather Lorenzo.

Years later Lorenzo had passed away and the two relied on each other for comfort during that time, their grief at his passing almost overwhelming.

Over the years though the dragoness Latias never forgot the promise made to her years ago during that fateful night – that the trainer that had helped her, Ash Ketchum, would one day return at the end of his journey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Latias, are you here?" Bianca's voice rang around the Secret Garden, and Latias, sitting near the swing on the old oak tree quickly levitated over to her friend.

A series of coos and liberal use of gestures quickly conveyed her question. Telepathy wasn't worth the effort for the small question. "Yes, I'm off of work for today. We have all the time in the world to sit together and draw." Bianca said.

Latias cooed happily and led her over to one of the abundant trees, plopping down and setting her elegant head onto Bianca's lap to relax.

It had been nearly seven years since her brother Latios had passed on his essence into the Soul Dew to protect Altomare from the tsunami that had threatened it, and though her pain at his loss had never truly faded away it had dulled.

The Soul Dew shone with its unique aura from the pool at the head of the garden, although that was nothing new. It always shone.

Bianca took out her ever-present sketchpad and began the beginning stages of a Lapras lounging on a beach, "Do you ever think of the far off future, Latias?" she asked.

Latias closed her eyes and thought about the question. What did she think of her future? It would be nearly endless, she was sure. She was a legendary Pokémon, descended from the first Latias and Latios. Arceus had ordained that her line would serve on the council until its ending. Barring death she would always watch over Altomare.

_'I hope to not be bored.'_ Was her more simple reply. Her thoughts were too uncertain to say more.

Bianca smiled at her, "Well, knowing you, boredom would be enough of a doom on its own, wouldn't it?" she said with a small laugh.

They continued their companionable silence until darkness had set in and the light wasn't enough for Bianca to continue drawing.

"Come on Latias, time to go eat dinner." She murmured to the dozing dragoness.

Latias raised her head and cooed tiredly, quickly snuggling back into Bianca's warmth. Bianca laughed and shoved her off, snapping the dragoness awake. She cooed angrily back at her friend, annoyed at the loss.

"Come on Latias, I've got some nice dinner plans for the two of us." Bianca said with a yawn. She'd had a long day giving tours at the museum. She'd inherited the position from her father; his experience as curator having been passed down to her, which was quickly recognized by the remaining owners of the museum.

They walked companionably back to her house, Latias bending the light around her while she levitated above her friend.

When they arrived, Bianca set about cooking their meal, and soon enough the savory smell of stew wafted through their nostrils and set their stomachs rumbling.

They ate in continued silence, years of speaking with each other leaving them without the need to fill their time with small talk. A knock on the door put an end to that though, and Latias quickly disappeared from sight.

Bianca rose and answered the door, and saw a stranger staring back at her.

He wore worn blue jeans, and a black shirt with a grey jacket over the top. His head was uncovered, leaving long black hair to tumble over his head. His eyes were brown and seemed to convey an age beyond the young face that greeted her, and that face bore a small smile as he beheld her.

"Hello there, do I know you?" Bianca asked, bemused by the strange man at her door.

His smile grew a bit, and he replied "It's been a long time, Bianca. It's Ash; Ash Ketchum."

Her eyes widened, and in the background Latias burst into existence; her loss of concentration allowing the light to reach her once again. Upon seeing her Ash's eyes widened for a second, before they took on the same happy look his smile had.

"Latias! It's been so long. How've you been?" He asked her.

Latias was at a loss for words. Here was the friend she had made all those years ago – the one that had promised to eventually come back – right in front of her. She nearly glomped him before remembering that he was still standing in the doorway, where anybody could see him, and by extension her.

"Ash! Come in, please! It's been so long since we've last seen you. How have you been?" Bianca said excitedly. She had missed Ash, he had struck her as a kind person, despite their awkward first meeting, and she knew that Latias had missed him quite a bit.

"I've been well, although I rather miss journeying. That's come to a rather unfortunate end, I'm afraid." Ash said as he settled into a chair around the table. Bianca grabbed him a bowl and spoon out of the cabinet and gave him a serving from the pot of stew, and he gave her a nod of appreciation.

"What do you mean? Did something bad happen?" Bianca asked, intrigued by his sad, almost wistful tone. Latias looked at him with concern, and in response he reached out and began petting her long neck, prompting her to lean into the touch.

"Well, Pikachu – you remember Pikachu right? – died a few months ago. We never really anticipated it. The first thought on our minds was battling for the longest time; everything else was just extra fun. But the lifespan of a Pikachu was never long, only about a decade. He started slowing down about a year ago, and Professor Oak told us what the problem was. We made the best out of his leftover time. Traveled everywhere and revisited a lot of places. "Ash stopped and took another sip of stew. His face was still wistful, although not overly sad. He seemed to be rather peaceful.

"Eventually we realized that his time had come and went back to Pallet town. We spent a few days with the rest of the team before he passed. He's buried out at the Corral." Ash smiled sadly, and Latias cooed mournfully at the loss of the mouse she remembered playing with years ago.

Bianca patted him on the shoulder comfortingly; "I'm sorry for your loss Ash. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No, I just came here to fulfill an old promise of mine." He said, and he smiled down at Latias who leaned into his touch further. Her downy feathers tickled his hands lightly.

Bianca smiled at the pair of them, but made note of the continued sadness in his eyes. "You'll always be welcome here Ash. Let me get a room ready for you while you finish eating." She said, promptly rising to do so.

Ash got up as well, "No need, I'm finished, thank you. It was delicious." He moved to put his bowl in the sink, running the faucet to wash the residue off.

"Well then how about you get the dishes, and I'll set up a room then. Deal?" Bianca said.

Ash smiled again at her, "Deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The days seemed to pass quickly for the trio. Ash had settled in nicely, and Latias was overjoyed to see him again.

When she finished work, Bianca came home and the three would sit in the Secret Garden. Bianca would draw and give tips to Ash, who had purchased a sketchpad of his own. Latias was often never left alone with the two of them there.

But both Latias and Bianca saw the hidden sadness that Ash displayed. With their continued observation, both also noticed a steady decline in his health, as well.

It came to a head one day when Ash took more than a few seconds to pull himself up from where he'd sat against one of the many trees in the Secret Garden.

"Ash, are you getting sick?" Bianca asked him. She'd had enough of his avoiding it.

Ash looked at her, alarmed, before sighing. He gestured for them to sit down again, and he leaned against the tree resignedly.

"I've been sick for a while, Bianca." He said finally. Bianca leaned forward a bit and gripped his arm, "How sick then?" she pressed.

Ash paused again, before answering, "A few months ago, while Pikachu and I were doing our last bout of travelling, we came to this one village that had a small epidemic of Pokérus that had mutated. Instead of affecting Pokémon, it infected humans. It had something to do with the drinking water, and they fixed it before it really became a problem, but for those who had caught it, it weakened them. It destroyed their immune systems and left them vulnerable to all sorts of diseases." Ash took a deep breath,

"Apparently, I caught it while I was there. I've been getting a little weaker every day. I'm on my own timer, like Pikachu was." He said finally.

Latias stiffened and looked up at him with horror. Bianca felt herself doing the same. Ash, dying? The though was almost inconceivable to her.

"Is there any way to cure it?" She asked curiously. Surely there had to be a sure?

"No, that's the thing. Pokérus has always been something that has to run its course. It's no different with the human strain. I'm dying, Bianca. There's nothing to do for it but enjoy the time I've got left." He said. He stared at the both of them in turn, the sadness in his eyes there plain to see. There was also a deep fondness there, and it sent a warm feeling of happiness through them both.

"I came back to Altomare because I promised that when my journey was over I'd come and spend some time with you two. I can't think of a better way to spend my last days; here in peace." He said contentedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over time Ash's words seemed prophetic though. While each day was spent in happy companionship, Ash continued to grow weaker by the day. One day, he nearly collapsed while walking through the garden, and from the on needed a cane to get around effectively.

Near the end of his time, he was thinner than he'd ever been, and there was a thin streak of grey in his hair.

The three of them sat in the Secret Garden, Latias was spread across both of their laps, and Bianca had her head leaned across his shoulder.

Ash was sketching out a scene on his pad; it was of Latias and Bianca underneath the tree in the Garden. The Soul Dew gave off its' otherworldly light off to the side, and in the sky he drew clouds forming fantastic shapes.

Finishing the drawing, he smiled and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the tree.

He glanced at both of them, snoozing peacefully, and kissed each on the brow, murmuring; "Farewell, Bianca and Latias. Thank you."

Later, upon looking closer at the drawing, Latias and Bianca both noticed that in Ash's drawing, the clouds at the top seemed to form into the shape of a Latios, and that of a man watching over the two.


End file.
